Ariel Winter
|birthplace = Fairfax, VA |family = Chrisoula Workman Glenn Workman Shanelle Workman Jimmy Workman |yearsactive = 2005-present }} Ariel Winter Workman (better known as simply Ariel Winter) is an American actress, voice actress, and singer best known for her portrayal of Alex Dunphy in Modern Family. Biography Winter was born in Fairfax, Virginia, on January 28, 1998, to Chrisoula and Glenn Workman. Her sister Shanelle and brother Jimmy also work as actors. Winter started acting when she was six years old, starring in a Cool Whip commercial. She later had her first TV role the following year, starring in an episode of Listen Up!, and followed it with appearances in a variety of TV shows such as Tickle U, Freddie, Monk, Bones, and ER. She also voiced Gretchen, a character featured in the animated children's show Phineas and Ferb. Finally, Winter starred as Alex Dunphy in the series Modern Family, which premiered in 2009 and gained her more widespread recognition. She has continued to work in TV animation, including providing the voice of Marina the Mermaid on the Disney Junior show Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Winter has also made appearances in feature films, most notably in Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and also Speed Racer, Duress, Opposite Day, and Fred 2. She later acquired a leading role in the film The Chaperone, for which she received a nomination at the Young Artist Awards 2012 as Best Actress in a Motion Picture. She also lent her voice to characters in the animated films Bambi II. In 2012, Winter was cast as Sofia, the lead character in a new Disney animated franchise, titled Sofia the First, which premiered in January 2013 on Disney Junior. On Criminal Minds Winter portrayed child victim Katie Jacobs in "Seven Seconds". Filmography *Sofia the First (2013-present) as Sofia (26 episodes, voice) *Modern Family (2009-present) as Alex Dunphy (107 episodes) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) as Penny Peterson (voice) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011-present) as Marina the Mermaid/Mermaids (8 episodes, voice) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) as Chrissy Damon (video, voice) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-2013) as Gretchen/Additional Voices (15 episodes, voice) *CollegeHumor Originals (2012-2013) as Dora (TV series short, 2 episodes) *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 2 (2013) as Robin/Carrie Kelley (video, voice) *Abominable Christmas (2012) as Abby (voice) *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) as Sofia (voice) *Dear Dracula (2012) as Emma (video, voice) *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 1 (2012) as Robin/Carrie Kelley (video, voice) *Guild Wars 2 (2012) as Cassie (video game, voice) *ParaNorman (2012) as Blithe Hollow Kid (voice) *Young Justice (2012) as Queen Perdita (voice) *A Thousand Words (2012) as Lila (uncredited) *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2012) as Gracie/Jenny (2 episodes) *Excision (2012) as Grace *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) as Mog (video game, English version, voice) *Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred (2011) as Talia *Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) as Gretchen/Additional Voices (voice) *The Chaperone (2011) as Sally *DC Showcase: Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam (2010) as Princess Perdita (video short) *DC Showcase Original Shorts Collection (2010) as Princess Perdita (video, voice) *DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) as Princess Perdita (video short, voice) *Nic & Tristan Go Mega Dega (2010) as Lisa *Killers (2010) as Sadie *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) as Young Kairi (video game, voice) *Tales from the Catholic Church of Elvis! (2009) as Little Girl *The Penguins of Madagascar (2009) as Little Girl (voice) *Opposite Day (2009) as Carla Benson *Duress (2009) as Sarah Barnett *Life Is Hot in Cracktown (2009) as Suzie *ER (2009) as Lucy Moore (5 episodes) *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) as Young Sio (voice) *Ghost Whisperer (2008) as Natalie *Speed Racer (2008) as Young Trixie Shimura *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) as Additional Voices (voice) *One Missed Call (2008) as Ellie Layton *Criminal Minds - "Seven Seconds" (2007) TV episode - Katie Jacobs *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2007) as Taffy (voice) *Crossing Jordan (2007) as Gwen *Jericho (2006-2007) as Julie (2 episodes) *Nip/Tuck (2006) as Kid #3 *Bones (2006) as Liza *Grilled (2006) as Dolly *So Notorious (2006) as Little Tori (5 episodes) *Monk (2006) as Donna Cain *Curious George (2006) as Kid (voice) *Bambi II (2006) as Thumper's Sister (voice) *Freddie (2005) as Hobo (uncredited) *Tickle U (2005) as Pipoca (segments) *Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005) as 7-Year-Old Harmony Faith Lane *Listen Up (2005) as Little Girl 'SOUNDTRACK' *15 songs - Sofia the First (2013-2014) - 24 episodes *3 songs - Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) *Daughter Of The Sea - Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2012) - 1 episode *Forget Me Not - Forget Me Not (2009) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses